Black Butler Goth Girl: Hell's Bells
by GothicMuse
Summary: Now that things have cooled down around the manor, Luna gets the shock of her life when her parents show up out of nowhere. Now she is faced with the decision of becoming a demon, getting her parents home, watching her back for a monster looking for a young girl to mate with, improving her powers, and developing her relationship with Sebastian...can she handle it all?


**Black Butler Goth Girl 2:**

**Hell's Bells**

**1**

It had been almost another month since my birthday. Nothing particular was happening at the manor, because Sebastian and Ciel were away inspecting another crime scene. There had been thirteen murders of young girls in the past week, and Sebastian didn't want me to go into town without him by my side. I completely agreed. Instead of begging to go to the gory crime scene with them, I decided to spend the day with Mey-Rin, with whom I had become close friends. I was leaning against the wall in the kitchen while Mey-Rin reached up as high as she could to get fine china plates for mine and Ciel's dinner from the large wooden cabinet. I sighed and smiled. "Mey-Rin, there are perfectly good plates on lower shelves. Why not use those instead?" I suggested kindly.

Mey-Rin gave me a look of worry as she stopped reaching for the top shelf. "But, Milady, you and the young Master only deserve the best when you eat, yes you do! It's only proper to have the best of the best just for you!" I laughed, and grabbed two plates from a lower shelf, setting them on the table in the middle of the kitchen before I turned back to her.

"Ciel can deal with these plates. With me, I don't care either way. A plate is a plate. As long as it's clean and I can eat off it, I won't complain." I smiled at her again, and she gave a look of relief.

"I thank you greatly, young Mistress, yes I do." Mey-Rin said, adjusting her round glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose. "I've just been so stressed lately and getting some cramps, that's all it is."

I gave her a look of understanding. "That time of the month?" I asked knowingly. She nodded stiffly. I was extremely thankful that there was atleast one other girl in the manor, and even more thankful that tampons were invented in the eighteenth century, because there was no way in hell that I'd talk to Sebastian about that sort of thing. When I lived in my world, I couldn't even talk to my own dad about it, even though he had raised three girls before me. Periods and tampons were something I strongly believed men shouldn't know about. Hell, it was something that _I _didn't want to know about! But, alas, I was as much a girl as Mey-Rin was, and I was grateful that I was able to go to her for help when my monthly friend came to visit. I took her hand and led her out of the kitchen and through the manor up to my room. I ignored her protests along the way. "Lay down on my bed and prop your feet up with some pillows. I'll go back downstairs and get you something to make your cramps go away." I said.

"But I need to finish my-" I stopped her by holding up my hand. With a sigh, Mey-Rin complied and layed down on my bed, placing a few pillows down where her feet were before she propped them up and layed back. I gave a happy nod and walked out of my room, running back down the stairs and nearly tripping on my black dress as I reached the kitchen. I searched through all the cabinets and drawers until I finally became fed up and went to the drawing room, grabbing a small pillow from an empty chair and making my way back to the kitchen. I found a cookie sheet and placed the pillow on it as I lit the oven. After a moment, I put it in and waited, counting the seconds that passed. About five minutes later, I grabbed a cloth off the counter and pulled out the hot pillow very carefully. I ran back up the stairs and down the hall to my room, where Mey-Rin was laying obediantly. I put the pillow on top of her stomach, and she let out a gasp of surprise. raising her head from the bed. "What's this?" she asked, sounding a bit scared, but relieved.

I smiled. "It's a homemade heating pad. My mother used to make me do the same thing you're doing whenever I would get cramps, and she'd put a pillow like this on my stomach while I slept so my cramps would go away. Is it working?" I asked, understanding the pain she was going through. Mey-Rin nodded happily and layed her head back down. "Just go to sleep, and I'll set the table for dinner." I told her.

"Thank you so much, young Mistress." Mey-Rin said tiredly. I smiled and turned away from her, shutting the door and walking down the hall to the stairs again as I randomly thought about Sebastian. I specifically thought about what he had asked me the day after my birthday. _How would you feel...about becoming a demon? _Sebastian had asked. Of course I wanted to become a demon! That was one of my greatest ambitions before I came to the world of Black Butler, along with becoming a vampire. But I wasn't sure how to respond at the time. I did want to be a demon, but at the same time, I wanted to enjoy my life as a human a little longer. Atleast until my boobs got a little bigger. I wanted to eat food and sleep and grow up a little before I became frozen in time for eternety alongside Sebastian. I wanted to atleast _look _like I belonged there when I stood next to him. I would become a demon, when I was ready. Sebastian was willing to wait for me, and I appreciated that greatly. _He's so considerate, _I thought. I realized at that moment that I had made it to the kitchen. With a sigh, I gathered the plates and silverware and headed to the dining room, forgetting about the whole demon situation. After I set the table, I faintly heard the front door open.

With a gasp of excitement, I ran to the door to greet Sebastian and Ciel. I gave Sebastian a kiss, and said a cheery "Hello," to Ciel, to which I got a mumbled reply. I gave Ciel a look of concern. "What happened?" I asked before he could walk away, grabbing his arm.

Ciel sighed. "The Yard was a pain, as usual, and Undertaker provided some new, rather disturbing information. Whoever killed those girls wasn't human. It was some sort of monster, and it was in heat." My eyes widened. _The girls were raped and killed by a monster. _I let go of Ciel's arm and quietly followed him to the dining room. _Well he was right about it being disturbing...what creature would go after human girls to mate with?_

"I shall prepare dinner immedeately." Sebastian said with a bow before turning and walking in the direction of the kitchen. We were almost in the dining room when I heard a knock on the door.

I turned around to the sound. "I'll get it!" I said, running to the door and opening it to the shock of my life. Even though they were in anime form, I still recognised the two people standing on the door step. After a second of silence, I let out a blood-curtling scream. My whole body was shaking as I screamed, and I couldn't control my breathing. I fainted, falling backwards into the familiar arms of someone who smelled like chocolate cake.

**2**

I awoke groggily, putting a hand on my aching forehead as I sat up in my bed. "Luna, thank God!" A femenine voice said from my bedside as I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, squeezing the breath out of me. I looked over and saw the one thing I had hoped was a nightmare. My mother was hugging me and my father was sitting on the bed by my feet.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say. My parents, who I hadn't seen in over a month, were sitting right in front of my eyes. They were in anime form. They were somehow transported to this world just like I was. They looked so happy and relieved to see me, not even caring about how strange they looked or what this place was. I did the only thing my brain could register as I stared at them. "Sebastian!" I called in a hoarse voice. He was almost immediately at my bedroom door, which didn't surprise me. My parents turned to look at him. "Sebastian, what the hell happened after I opened that door?" I asked shakily.

Sebastian gave a polite smile and answered, "You fainted, young Mistress. This lady and gentleman claimed to be your parents, and the resemblance between you three was so great that I was obligated to believe them. I carried you here, where Mey-Rin was dawtling about. I explained everything to your parents, and they seem to understand what is going on here." he explained. "You were asleep for quite some time. You missed breakfast with the young Master as well as lunch, to which your parents attended. I was just about to prepare dinner when you called me." I nodded in understanding, and waved my hand to dismiss him. My parents looked back at me. My mother had happy tears in her eyes and my father looked like he was about to cry himself. I hated the emotional situation I was placed in.

"So," I began, "Do you really get what's going on here? Do you really know everything?" I asked. _Did Sebastian mean he told them about us? Or did he just tell them about this world? If they knew about us, what would they do? How will I be able to-_

My father interrupted my thoughts. "Well, we already knew Sebastian was a demon, so we told him that. We got to meet that Ciel kid you used to mention when you'd talk about Sebastian all the time. We met three other people, I think they were the other employees here, and...that's about it." I felt my eye begin to twitch. _Kid. Employees. They don't know anything. _Just then, my mother spoke up.

"But none of that is important right now. The only thing that matters is we have our Luna back!" She hugged me again, and even though I was still shocked and a little annoyed, I hugged her back. I was actually thankful to have my parents back again. I had almost forgotten that I even had parents. I might've forgotten my whole life if they hadn't come. "Sebastian really helped clear things up for us about the past month. He told us that you live here and they changed your last name to Phantomhive. Luna, we were so worried about you. We thought you were kidnapped." My mother said. _Oh, so that's the story of my dissapearance, _I thought as I leaned back from her embrace.

"So I'm guessing everyone back home is freaking out, right?" My parents both nodded. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "How did you even get here, anyways?" I asked. _I came here because Beelzebub used his demon magick to bring me to this world...did he do the same with my parents?_

. "We have no idea. Just went to bed as usual, then we all woke up on the ground in front of this mansion." my father explained.

"All?" I asked curiously.

"Faith was with us too, Luna. Sebastian put her in the back yard with a giant grey dog." My father said, reffering to my little dog, Faith Taco Bell. I didn't worry about her being with Pluto in the back yard. Even though he was a demon dog, Faith, being the little monster she was, could easily take care of herself. She was a lot like me, never taking shit from anyone. I smiled softly, but then thought to myself, _She can't stay here...and neither can my parents...I need to get them home somehow! They don't belong here...But what can I do until I get them home? Will I even be able to get them home?_ My mind was racing.

I was about to speak when Sebastian appeared by the open door again. "Dinner is ready, young Mistress. I shall escort the three of you to the dining room." he said politely. My parents stood, each taking one of my hands and helping me out of bed. They continued to hold my hands like a child as we walked down the stairs to the dining room, where Ciel was already seated. "Mister and Missus Bell, what kind of tea do you enjoy?" Sebastian asked when we were all seated next to each other.

"I like sweet tea." My father said. My mother nodded in agreement. With a bow, Sebastian left the room to retrieve our drinks and our dinner. I was getting nervous. My legs were shaking beneath the table and I unconsciously twisted a lock of hair between my fingers as we waited in silence. My parents were holding hands and looking at me happily. I avoided their eyes. _How can they live here and not give anything away? Of course they'll impose. They'll want to go into London and run about and act normal, not even caring about wearing the right attire or speaking with an accent...They'll blow my cover for sure unless they learn how to live by this world's rules. _I sighed.

Sebastian returned with two silver platters. One had four teacups and the other had four plates with pork delicately placed on them. I sighed again. I was relieved that we weren't having one of our more fancy dinners tonight because my parents would surely ruin it and completely embarass me infront of Ciel and Sebastian. Oh, what fun _that _would be. "Luna, I took the liberty of allowing your parents to lodge here with us until you are all able to go back to your home." Ciel said suddenly. I sipped the lemonade from my teacup calmly, trying to keep my compsure. I nodded in aknowledgement.

After a moment of silent eating, I saw my mother glance at Sebastian. She swallowed her food and leaned over to me, whispering, "Have you told Sebastian about your crush on him?" she asked, trying not to laugh.

I glanced at Sebastian, who suddenly smiled. _He heard her! _I felt my cheeks begin to turn red as I replied to my mother in a hushed whisper, "No, of course not. He's almost eight hundred years old, and a demon! I'm just a fangirl. That's it." With a frustrated sigh, I quickly finished my meal and stood from the table, causing all eyes to focus on me. "If you'll all excuse me, I'm getting a rather terrible headache, so I'll just go to bed now. Goodnight, Ciel. Goodnight Sebastian. Goodnight, Mother." I kissed her cheek and walked over to my father. "Goodnight, Daddy." I kissed his cheek as well before I curtsied and left the dining room.

I leaned my back tiredly against the wall as I faintly heard my father say, "Wow, she's acting a lot different than she does at home." I was about to leave when I heard Sebastian speak.

"If I may ask, Sir, how does Luna usually act at your home?"

I waited anxiously by the entrance to the dining room, curious to what my parents would say about me. "She usually acts all crazy and wild. Don't tell her I said this, but she usually acted all crazy because of you. She'd always write stories and talk to her friends on the internet about how she wanted to marry you and that you were the only one she'd ever love and other silly things like that. She was never this ladylike, either. She never liked being proper. I guess living here has been a good experience for her." My father said. I heard Sebastian chuckle. With an annoyed blush, I quietly made my way up the grand staircase to my room, where I sat on the floor to meditate and practice my magick.

"Fire, fire. Light, light. Come when I snap, and forever burn bright." I whispered, snapping my fingers. My hands lit with flames, just as I expected them to. With a flick of my wrists, the fire went out. I then cupped my hands together, and concentrated on pulling all the moisture from the air, as I had practiced a few times before. "Water flowing, serene and calm. I summon thee to my palm." I opened my hands to reveal a small whirlpool of water in my grasp. With a satisfied smile, I threw my hands into the air, putting the moisture back from where I had taken it. Then, holding my arms out in front of me, I summoned air. "Now I summon air, air, air. Come in great gusts if you care, care, care." My hair began to whip around, as did my dress and the drapes in my room as I moved my arms about, guiding the wind I was controlling until I set my arms down, the air immedeately becoming still. I let out a long breath, happy that I was able to atleast work with three elements. I had yet to make an incantation for earth. That was one of the many things on my ever-growing To-Do list. I stood and stretched before I sat on the edge of my bed, putting my face in my hands. "What the hell am I gonna do about my parents?" I asked myself.

**3**

I suddenly felt a pair of hands gently massaging my shoulders. I glanced behind me to see Sebastian's concerned face. "I take it you're not particularly pleased that your mother and father are here?" he asked quietly. I gave a bitter laugh.

"Is it that obvious? I'm grateful that I get to see them and all, and I'm extremely happy that I'm able to live with them and be their daughter again, but...they don't belong here. They don't know this place like I do, and they don't understand the sacrifice it takes to live here. I gave up my whole other life so I could be here with you, Sebastian. I'll never take that back. But they already have their lives to live in my world. They shouldn't have to be stuck here and forced to live a way they don't want to." I sighed, both from my stress and the relief of Sebastian's hands working out the knots in my shoulders. "Wow, that feels wonderful..." I said happily, suddenly feeling tired.

"It's about time I put you to bed, Love." Sebastian said softly. I stood from the bed as he walked over to the closet and pulled out a black nightgown and his blindfold. I closed my eyes and held out my arms so he could easily pull off my day clothes and put me in the nightgown without any hassle. He dressed me quickly, which I was thankful for, because I felt like I was going to crash at any minute. I guess Sebastian noticed my tiredness, and picked me up in his arms like a baby before tucking me under the covers. "I shall retire to my own room tonight." Sebastian said before he kissed my cheek. "You'll figure something out, I'm sure of it. Please, have pleasant dreams." I was too far gone to reply as I quickly fell asleep, faintly hearing my bedroom door shut in the darkness.

I awoke to the feeling of Sebastian's lips softly pressed against mine. I opened my eyes and smiled at him. "Wow. That's a great way to wake up..." I sat up and stretched my arms in front of me.

"I hoped you'd enjoy that, Love." Sebastian said sweetly, handing me my morning cup of lemonade. I sipped it carefully as I watched Sebastian open the curtains on the windows. "I took the liberty of waking your parents already, and I layed out new clothes for them as well." _Ah, crap. My mom doesn't even know what a petticoat is, and my dad hates wearing suits. _Sebastian must've seen my look of worry, because he said reassurringly, "Mey-Rin is helping your mother get dressed and Tanaka is persuading your father to wear a suit of his. There's no need to be anxious, Love." I nodded shakily and placed the cup on my nightstand as I pulled the blanket off of me and sat on the edge of the bed. Sebastian came to my side of the bed, already blindfolded. I stood, and within seconds, my nightgown was off and all of my usual black attire clinged to my body. My eyes widened in surprise as Sebastian took the blindfold off. He looked at me with a smile. "Your parents are eager to spend every waking moment with you, so it's only appropriate that I dress you as quickly as possible." I smiled at Sebastian, and hooked my arm through his as we headed down the hallway to the grand staircase to get breakfast. I took a deep breath as we descended the stairs, mentally preparing myself for the stress of what was to come.

When we entered the dining room, I was shocked to actually see my father standing in front of me with a suit on. His suit, or should I say Tanaka's suit, looked similar to Sebastian's. _Of course it looks like Sebastian's suit, he and Tanaka are both butlers, stupid! _my brain chirped in. My mother was standing next to him in a yellow gown that complimented her slim figure well. She looked beautiful. I stared at my parents for a moment, taking in their appearances. They looked perfect. Just like I had always imagined them if we had lived back in the nineteenth century. I had always been obsessed with the Victorian Era, and even believed that in a past life, I lived in that time. Why else would I be obsessed with the beautiful dresses, handsome butlers, and fancy parasels? I had no reason to, I just did. Well, of course I got a reason when I watched Black Butler, but that was after I was already obsessed. But my obsession turned from the Victorian Era itself to a man-a demon-within it. Sebastian Michaelis. I glanced at him happily, having a flashback of all the late nights I would stay up just to draw crappy pictures of him, read fanfictions about him, and just downright daydream about him. My life had gotten very lonely at that time. I rarely talked to my friends about anything besides Sebastian, and my activities at home consisted of staring at my computer screen trying to find shirtless pictures of Sebastian, Role Playing with friends online who would be Sebastian for me, and occasionally coming downstairs to use the bathroom or get something to eat. Right before I disappeared from my world, I had become a shut-in. The only person I really ever talked to in the weeks before my transportation was Kisten. I didn't know what was wrong with me...I had never been so in love with anyone in my life, but I knew in my heart Sebastian was a fictional character. Or atleast I thought he was. The fact that I could feel his arm around mine and sense his presence beside me was enough to debunk that theory. No one would ever know how happy that made me.

"Mother! Daddy! You look amazing!" I shouted, running from Sebastian to them as quickly as my combat boots would allow me. I hugged my parents at the same time, wrapping my arms each around their waists. They hugged me back expectantly. After a few complaints on having to wear such fancy attire, my parents settled down at the table for breakfast as Sebastian served it. We ate scones, eggs, and gravy as we discussed what we'd do for the day. Ciel was silent at the head of the table. He was looking over some papers that he had brought, so I didn't try to talk to him. I knew he didn't want to be bothered. "So how about we go to London and I'll introduce you to one of my friends. You remember me talking to you about a guy called the Undertaker, right?" In addition to becoming close friends with Mey-Rin, I had also gotten to know the Undertaker more. Mostly because I would tag along when Ciel and Sebastian went to a crime scene nowadays. Sebastian would even let me hang out with the Undertaker in his mortuary when he thought a crime scene would be too gory for me. I'd always roll my eyes, but agree to his requests. With as many scary movies as I've seen, I could handle a little blood. But Sebastian still didn't want me to be exposed to that sort of thing. _Not yet atleast...Perhaps he's trying to preserve my innocence until I become a demon and I have no choice but to see bloody corpses...and even create them. _The thought bothered me a little, but it was nothing I couldn't handle.

**4**

"Of course we remember, and we'd love to meet all your friends here!" My mother said. I smiled at her. We finished eating and Sebastian took our plates away, coming back in a flash. We all stood from our chairs, apart from Ciel.

Sebastian bowed to him, even though he wasn't paying any attention. "Young Master, would you allow me to escort the young Mistress and her parents on a tour of London?" He asked. Ciel gave a slight nod and dismissed Sebastian with a wave of his hand. He bowed again, then smiled at me and my parents. "If you'll please follow me, there is a carriage out front that is waiting for you." I smirked, and shook my head in disbelief. _It's like he always knows, _I thought. My parents followed me out the front door as Sebastian held it open for us, and we all stepped into the carriage.

"You guys are gonna love London," I said, looking out the window as Sebastian whipped the horses into movement.

"Luna," my mother said in a serious tone. I looked at her. "Do you really like living here? Weren't you scared at all that you were in a completely different world?" she asked, looking concerned.

I blinked in surprise, and looked out the window again. "Well...When I first came here, I was a little freaked out, but I quickly realized where I was and I just understood everything. I love living here...It's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I couldn't be happier..." I drifted off into a daydream as I spoke. "I can finally be with Sebastian...I get to live in the Victorian time...I've attained magickal powers...It's like a wonderland of amazing things all around me, and I just can't get enough." before I knew it, a smile had formed on my lips. _Maybe I never really did give anything up. All I've done was leave one little piece of my life for another. This world is the place where I belong. My friends back home are still my friends, my dog is still my dog, and my parents are still my parents. Nothing from my old life has changed. I know that if I ever go home...if they haven't forgotten about me...all of my loved ones will be waiting. _I closed my eyes in satisfaction of the thought. _No. I won't go home. I'll find a way to get my parents back, but I refuse to go with them. This place...this life...it's finally happening to me. The spectacular thing I've always wanted. The dream that I thought would never come true. The romance I never thought I'd get. It's finally in my grasp, and even though I have everything I need back home, I'm not going to give this up. I'll never give this up as long as I live._

"Luna, honey. Wake up." My eyes fluttered open, and I quickly realized I had fallen asleep in the carriage and we were now in front of Undertaker's place. My mother had her hand lightly on my shoulder to awaken me. I quickly jerked up, immedeately wide awake. The three of us stepped out of the carriage when Sebastian opened the door, and I didn't hesitate to run into the building to look for the Undertaker, who I was sure was hiding in one of the many coffins in the front room of the building he owned.

After most of the coffins were opened, I glanced at my parent's confused faces. "All right, Undertaker, you win!" No reply. I sighed with a smile. "I'll tell you a joke if you come out!" Suddenly, the Undertaker's head popped out between two jars of lungs on the shelf by the far wall. He had his usual disturbing smile on his face, which by now didn't disturb me at all. "Oh, so you hid behind the shelf this time? You're getting good at this." Undertaker and I had recently made a game out of his habit of hiding everywhere. It was fun and helped get my mind off things. Of course since we had become so close, I told him about Sebastian's offer, and he was surprisingly very understanding and even a bit serious for once. He knew what I wanted, but he also knew that I didn't particularly like to think about it, hence the game we created. Undertaker wiggled his way between the shelves to get closer to me and my parents, who were still hesitating by the door. Once Undertaker was out of the shelf, he fell to the floor and crawled over to me, leaning on a coffin to listen to my joke, though he was already laughing.

"Okay, Luna. Heheheheh...give me your best!" Undertaker said eagerly.

"All right, here's my joke. This one is about a butler," I glanced at Sebastian, who was standing at the door with my parents. He seemed to perk up a little and looked at me. I smiled and turned my attention back to the Undertaker. "His name was Sebastian. One day, his master and mistress decided to go out to dinner, and they said he could do whatever he wanted for the rest of the night. They left, and ate their dinner contently, but the master suddenly had to go investigate a crime scene, so the mistress went home. She found sebastian sitting at the head of the dining room table, reading a book. She beckoned him to her room, where she shut the door and locked it behind them. 'take off my shoes' she ordered. Sebastian did as he was told. 'Take off my dress'. Sebastian followed the order. 'Now take off my underwear.' the mistress said. Sebastian took off her underwear. The mistress gave him a stern look, saying 'and don't you ever let me catch you wearing my clothes again!'" I smiled when I finished my joke, because it actually made everyone laugh. Even Sebastian had difficulty containing his chuckles. I smiled at my parents and gestured for them to come over. "Undertaker, this is my mother, Amy, and my father, Mike."

"Pleased to meet you both. You can call me Undertaker!" He said with a laugh, shaking my parent's hands before leaning close and whispering, "If you ever need any information on the dead, all you have to do is tell me a joke. Heheheheh, I'll tell you everything I know!" He pulled back just as my parents exchanged worried looks.

"Guys, it's fine," I whispered. "He's not as bad as you think." Undertaker, my parents, and I conversed for a little while longer, telling jokes and discussing wether Undertaker should be allowed to size them for their coffins. After about an hour, we left, and walked around to all the shops in London. Only then did it occur to me that I had never been to London except on official business with Ciel and Sebastian. It was nice to just walk around and window shop, not looking for dead bodies or listening to Ciel argue with Scotland Yard. My parents seemed excited, that was a plus. I didn't even care that they didn't use english accents. They looked the part, that's what mattered. Sebastian was always behind us, even though he kept his distance and let us just have a good time. I thought about becoming a demon again. _Can I really become a demon, now that my parents are here? They aren't very religious or anything, but...I doubt they'd approve. How can I face them again if I ever do become a demon? I can't...if they stay here forever, I'll never become a demon..._I stopped in my tracks just behind my parents, but quickly started walking again, so as not to be suspicious. Suddenly, a small red ball rolled out of a dark alley way to my right, making me stop again. Thinking nothing of it, I picked it up and threw the ball back, figuring that a kid must've dropped it. I was about to continue on my way when the red ball came flying at me from the alley, hitting me in the side of the head. "OW!" I looked down the dark alley, seeing no one. Putting a hand to my aching temple, I picked up the ball again and stomped into the darkness. "Who threw this?!" I asked angerly. No answer. My eye began to twitch in my irritation. "Oh, so you can dish it out but you can't take it, huh?!" I threw the ball on the ground, making it bounce and roll deeper into the alley.

Suddenly, a handsome man dressed in a fancy black suit emerged from the dark nothingness, into the shadow where I was standing. He was tall and lean looking, with black hair and sky blue eyes. He was holding the red ball. I noticed that his fingernails were black, but I didn't see a demon seal on the hand that held the ball. "I apologize, young lady. This ball has a tendancy to fall out of my pocket."

I no longer paid any attention to his features. I crossed my arms in front of me and huffed. "Yeah, fall out of your pocket and hit people in the head!" I said in my frustration, the right side of my head still aching. The man stepped closer.

"I am deeply sorry, Milady." the man said, putting a hand over his heart. He suddenly cocked his head to the side and looked at my temple. I raised an eyebrow as he looked back at me. "You're bleeding." The man stated in a worried tone. I gave a look of confusion as I raised my hand to touch my head, which I had just noticed felt wet. He gently stopped my hand with his own, a soft smile on his lips. "No no, don't touch it. Let me take you to my home and I'll bandage you up there, Miss." He bowed, placing a kiss on my hand as he held it. I was beginning to get uncomfortable. I tried to pull away, but the man tightened his grip on my hand. _Oh crap. Stranger danger._ I tried to pull away again, with more force, but the man just smiled and winked mischeviously before he slammed me against the brick wall of the alley. He dropped the ball and pinned my wrists against the wall above my head with an iron grip. My eyes widened as his pupils dilated until only a thin rim of the sky blue could be seen. I felt a small stream of blood run down the side of my face to my chin as my blood pressure rose from the sudden stress. The man flicked his tongue out, which was long and forked, like a snake's. I could feel the smooth yet slimy surface of his tongue follow the trail of blood from my chin all the way up to my temple before he pulled it back and licked his lips. I suddenly saw a bunch of black tentacles come out from the man's back as he whispered, "My search is finally over." I had no idea what he was talking about, but I knew this had to stop. I tried to kick the man, but my leg was caught by one of the tentacles, which seemed just as slimy as his tongue. I was defenseless. I was too scared to shout for help. I felt one tentacle wrap itself around my waist and another snake it's way under my dress, slowly making its way up my shaking leg. I gasped and blushed, feeling petrified. The man smiled again, revealing a row of sharp teeth that looked more menacing than Grell's. "You have quite an adorable blush. I wonder if your screams will be just as cute."

**5**

"Get your _filthy _appendages off of her." I heard beside us from the street. Sebastian stepped into the shadows, his eyes aglow. The man's tentacles immediately retracted, and I let out a relieved breath. But he still had me pinned to the wall.

The man gave a cocky smile. "This human is mine now. In fact, I was just about to mark her as my property." I was speechless, knowing exactly what he meant by "marking" me. Sebastian growled, making the man smile wider. I felt a tentacle lift the bottom of my dress a bit. "You can watch if it pleases you." The man snickered.

Sebastian stepped forward with his hands balled into fists and his jaw clenched. "Luna, please close your eyes until I tell you to open them." Sebastian said through his own sharpened teeth. I closed my eyes without hesitation. I felt the man release his grip from my wrists, and I slapped my hands over my ears as I began to hear more growls and inhuman screams. I began to count in my head. _One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...ei ght...nine..._I felt a pair of soft lips press against mine. "You can open your eyes now, Love." Sebastian's soft voice whispered to me. I lowered my hands to my sides and opened my eyes, suddenly feeling tears running down my cheeks. I threw my arms around Sebastian's shoulders and sobbed. He held me close for a long moment, just letting me cry. When I was finished, I pulled back and wiped my eyes.

"I...I'm sorry, Sebastian." I said, hanging my head in shame. Sebastian took hold of my chin and turned my face up to look at him.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Love. I'm the sorry one. That creature unfortunately slipped away from me. I would have ripped him apart, limb from limb, if I had the chance." He shook his head in disbelief. "The way that scum was touching you...it was sickening. I'm just thankful I was able to save you in time." Sebastian leaned in and kissed me again. I felt a lot better, but I was still shaken up.

We walked out of the alley like nothing had happened, quickly catching up to my parents, who had luckily didn't notice my absence. My mother turned to me, holding a doll in her hands. "Luna look at-what on earth happened to your head?!" My dad turned to me when he heard my mother's voice raise in alarm. I rolled my eyes.

"It's okay, guys. I just tripped. Luckily Sebastian was there to help me back up." I lied smoothly to my parents. I was usually a terrible liar, but lying just came easily when I wanted to hide something from my parents. Not that I lied to them a lot, I would only tell little white lies. If they asked me about my grade in math, I'd most likely tell them it was atleast one letter above the truth. If they'd ask wether I was interested in any boys, I'd say no wether it was true or not. I never really cared much for real boys when I had Sebby pictures to gaze at and fawn over. Though I did begin to admire a few boys...only because they were handsome. But I always went back to the Sebby pictures every night on my laptop. They knew about my obsession with him, they just didn't know how psychologically deep it was. I was usually distant from my parents. Things never got too personal between the three of us. Sure, we'd hug and laugh and talk about normal stuff, but I could never tell them my secrets or talk to them about my schizophrenia or even my period, for cripes' sake. For a second, I wondered wether all this could just be a schizophrenic episode I'm having. But I've never had one before, so I couldn't know for sure. I highly doubted any schizophrenic fantasy would be this elaborate.

My mother turned my head to the side to examine the wound. "Oh, no. That cut looks pretty bad. Sebastian, can you take us back to your mansion, please?" My mother asked him in a worried tone.

With a smile, Sebastian bowed. "Of course, Madam."

My mother smiled. "Please, just call me Amy. I'm not an old lady!" She laughed. Sebastian rose from his bow and led us back to the front of Undertaker's place, where the carriage was still parked. The three of us got inside and made it home fairly quickly.

Sebastian took my arm like the gentleman he was as he led me up the stairs. My parents were about to follow, but I held out a hand to stop them. "Seriously, it's okay. I'm just gonna have Sebastian bandage me up and I'll just lay down for a bit. Why don't you guys go out into the garden with Faith and Pluto?" I asked. My parents exchanged worried looks again. "Please." I pleaded. With a sigh, my mother nodded and pulled my father along behind her, who I caught eyeing Sebastian suspiciously. I sighed, and allowed Sebastian to lead me to the top of the steps before I turned again to make sure my parents were gone. I looked at him with fearful eyes. "Sebastian, what was that thing back there?" I asked.

Sebastian frowned as we continued to walk down the hallway to my room. "It is quite difficult to explain...To put it simply, that creature is the product of interspecies breeding. There's really no way to tell what creatures mated to make it, because once something like that is concieved, its DNA and all that clash and mix to make something that looks nothing like it's parents. There's no telling what sort of powers it posesses, but I swear, it will never touch you again." I sat down on my bed as Sebastian kissed my hand, the old way of sealing a promise. He looked at me for a long moment, and I became lost in his eyes. His hand tightened around mine, and I stood. Sebastian and I never broke our heavy eye contact as we both leaned toward each other. Suddenly, there was a loud bark from outside. I whipped my head around to see a blast of fire outside my window. With a sigh, I pulled away from Sebastian and opened my window.

"Water flowing, serene and calm. I summon thee to my palm." I said in a tired voice as I cupped my hands, holding a ball of liquid. I pulled back my left arm and closed one eye as I aimed for the fleeting trail of fire that Pluto created. "One, two, three." I whispered before I threw the water as hard as I could, effectively putting out the fire from the giant dog's mouth. I wiped my hands on one another as a job well done, and closed my window, turning back to Sebastian. My eye began to twitch from the irritation of the dog, and I felt another small stream of blood run down the side of my face. "Shit." I muttered under my breath as I tried to wipe it away with my fingertips. Sebastian's eyes widened. "What?" I asked, still irritated. I raised and eyebrow. Sebastian's eyes were on my bloody hand. I gave a smirk. "Want a taste?" I asked, offering up my hand and remembering the first time Sebastian tasted my blood. I realized just then that the taste of a human's blood to a demon is like a dulled version of the taste of their soul. That bothered me a little bit.

Sebastian closed his eyes and smiled. "No." He opened them again, and I shrugged my shoulders, licking the blood off my own fingers as I walked around to the side of my bed and sat down. It tasted strange, my blood. Not bad...but not particularly good either. I wrinkled my nose. It was weird to taste my own blood, though I had done it many times before when I'd gotten a cut or scrape. _Maybe that's why I've never seen a vampire before...my blood must be unappealing._ I frowned. "What's the matter?" Sebastian asked, sounding concerned.

I looked at him and smiled. "My blood doesn't taste very good."

Sebastian smirked. "I beg to differ," he muttered, putting a hand in his pocket to retrieve the gauze he apparently always kept 'just in case'. I suppose it made sense, seeing as his master would always get himself kidnapped and beaten up. He stepped towards me and wrapped the gauze around the top of my head until the wound was completely covered. Sebastian stepped back and grinned. "You look quite adorable. Like a little hospital patient."

"Wow, thanks! That's totally the look I was going for." I said in a playfully sarcastic tone. Sebastian chuckled contently and kissed my cheek.

"You should get some rest," he whispered in my ear before pulling away and standing upright again. I was about to protest when he held up his index finger. "Doctor's orders." he said in a stern voice, though a smile was playing on the corners of his lips.

I put a hand on my chin in thought. "Mmmm, Dr. Michaelis- wait, no. This is not the time to be thinking about stuff like that. The extra flow of blood to my brain to support that fantasy would probaby kill me." I laughed, laying down on the bed. Sebastian let out a small chuckle before he walked out the door, closing it behind him. I turned on my side so that I was facing the windows as I shut my eyes. I had a sudden flashback of what had happened in the alley way. That man was the monster that killed all those girls, I was sure of it. _'My search is finally over,'_ the words echoed through my head. _He said that after he tasted my blood. When Sebastian and I confessed our love for each other, he too tasted my blood. If human blood is just a dull taste of the soul, then that means-_I sat up in my alarm. "No. He didn't do that just to know the flavor of my soul... Even if he did, he still refused it this time." I reminded myself. _Exactly. He already knows how good you taste, so he's saving you for later. You know his nature. He only wants the purest of souls, and he only wants them after he's had time to play around with them a little, _a voice in my head chirped in. My eyes widened as I pressed my hands against my ears, trying to block out the voice. _You can't escape the truth, _it said. _He's a demon. He's been using you this whole time. He thinks of you as his property. His snack. If your soul wasn't so delicious, he would've probably killed you or even just let that creature take you. Sebastian has lived for almost eight hundred years. He probably knows how to act better than Nicholas Cage. _"I refuse to believe that." I said stubbornly. Yet I couldn't help but wonder..."Could he really just be using me? Even from the very beginning? I had been so embarrassingly obvious that he surely must've known I liked him...Knowing that I had that sort of affection for him could've given him an edge. All he needed to do was reel me in." I let my hands fall from my head. "He just had to play the innocent yet seductive butler...show me false affections...a kiss or two..." My eyes began to tear up. I layed back down on my side, facing the windows as I curled up in a little ball, wanting to die. "He tasted my blood...then Angela took me. That's why he was so worried about me...he didn't want someone else to have his snack. Then with Claude...and that monster thing..." The tears in my eyes spilled over as I sobbed quietly into my pillow.

_No, Luna. Remember the good things too! _Another voice spoke in my head. A kinder, softer voice. _Remember the first time you kissed. Remember the first night you slept in the same bed. Remember the cake and the dress and the party. If you dwell on all of the more suspicious things, you'll never move forward. You'll be afraid, and you'll never know the truth. Think of the look on Sebastian's face when you dressed up like a cat. You know he loves cats, so do you think his happiness then was false? And the way he looked at you when you saved his life. Was that a lie too? Luna...Sebastian may be a demon, but he was also an angel. He knows how to love, care, and mourn. If anything ever happened to you, it would crush him. Not because he lost a meal, but because he lost the one person who atleast tries to understand him. The one person he loves. _The nice voice made me feel better. But I still needed time to think.

**6**

I got out of bed and opened my window, summoning the winds to safely drift me down before I ran off of the estate. I made sure no one saw me as I left, and I ran as fast as my legs would carry me until I made it into London. I leaned against a cold brick wall to finally catch my breath, and when I did, I looked around me. It was about midday, and the street was filled with people. I sighed, and began walking with the bustling crowd until I came to the alley again. I stopped. The alley looked exactly the same as it had before, but being there made my head ache. I don't know what posessed me to do it, but I slowly began to walk down the alley, where I found a puddle. I kneeled down and placed two fingers in the puddle, pulling them up as the red liquid ran down my hand. Blood.

I looked forward and saw that there was a trail of the blood on the ground. I silently stood, and followed the trail until I made it to the bricked end of the alley. The trail seemed to go straight through the wall to the other side, confusing me for a moment. As I stared at the blood, the red ball rolled between my legs, stopping at the spot where the blood trail ended. _It's here. _I turned around to face the tentacled man once more. His sharp-toothed grin seemed to shine like daggers. "Found you." He said with a snicker. I gulped nervously. The man stepped forward, closing in on me like a shark. "I've been looking for a mate with the right blood...and a powerful soul...Heheh..." He was so close I could smell him. He reeked from the rotten flesh of his victims. His hands were black claws, and he tilted my chin up with the tip of one so he could look into my eyes. "I'm not bad...I just want the perfect woman. I will have you, and there's nothing that demon can do about it. You belong to _me, _not him. I'll show you. I'll make you see. I'm better than him...I will beat him."

I frowned. "What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked bluntly. I couldn't imagine what would make him change his personality so durastically_. When we first met, he was all rough and evil and trying to rape me. Now, it's like he's just a misunderstood kid. Is he trying to make me feel bad for him? Does he want me to willingly be with him? Why would he care? _All of these questions raced through my mind like wildfire.

The man looked at me with somber eyes. "I'm talking about that evil crow who wants nothing from you but your soul. I can give you more than he can. You will be my immortal queen." Before I could question him, the man leaned down and pressed against mine, startling me. I closed my eyes and frantically pushed away from him, falling out of my bed on to the floor. I opened my eyes wide with shock.

"What the actual fuck!?" I asked out loud. Suddenly, I felt Sebastian's strong arms around me. I looked at him with wide eyes as he lifted me from the floor. With a shriek, I pushed away from him as hard as I could and backed away on the wooden boards, shaking in my hysteria. _It was all a dream? What if it was a premonition? What if my suspicions are correct? Why did I dream about that thing anyways? Why am I so afraid to be near Sebastian now?! _I asked myself. Tears began to fill my eyes as Sebastian gave me a look of hurt. I couldn't take it. The pain I felt in my chest when he looked at me that way was just too much to bear. I turned away from Sebastian and layed on my side, curling up in a ball as I began to cry my eyes out.

"Luna! Luna, please, tell me what's wrong!" Sebastian said a bit frantically, coming to my side and pulling me into his arms once more. I tried to fight back, but it was no use. He was much stronger than me and held me close against his chest. "What's the matter, why are you acting so afraid of me?" He asked. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I just shook my head, bewildered.

"Se- Sebastian, I...I don't understand anything anymore. He- He confused me." I choked out. "I don't know what to do- Sebastian, help me."

"Of course I'll help you, darling." I jerked at the unfamiliar voice. The arms around me blackened and slicked down into tentacles, and I looked up to find that man from the alley staring down at me wickedly. I let out a blood curtling scream and thrashed around in my bed, kicking off the covers and punching the pillows beside my head until someone grabbed my ankles with one hand, and my wrists with the other, keeping me pinned to the bed. I opened my eyes and choked out a sob at the sight of a blurred Sebastian in front of me.

"Please- Please don't h-hurt me..." I blubbed. I was surprised how inteligable my voice was despite the lump in my throat. Sebastian let go of me and sat down on the side of the bed.

He began rubbing my arm reassuringly. "It's all right, Love. I'm here. You're safe." he cooed. I was gasping for breath to calm myself down. I wiped my eyes, but more tears followed. I simply wiped them again. "What happened? Was it Beelzebub again?" He asked, concerned.

I gulped. "No...It was that thing. That damned monster guy...I dreamed that he wanted to make me his wife or something." I murmured, the lump in my throat preventing me from speaking any louder. I sat up, trying to breathe properly. I put my hand over my mouth as I coughed, and inhaled slowly. "Sebastian, we need-" I was cut off by my parents bursting into the room.

"Luna! By baby, are you okay?! We heard you all the way down the hall!" my mother yelled, coming over to me and hugging me tightly. My dad was out of breath by the door of the room.

"She had a nightmare." He said simply, in a polite tone of voice. My mother looked at me, and I nodded.

Prying her hands off me, I said to my mother, "It's okay. Sebastian is here, so I'm fine." She nodded again and stood upright, looking back at me for a moment before Turning to my father. Once they left, I sighed. "I think I'll go take a bath..." I mumbled, getting out of bed and walking toward the bathroom.

I shut the door behind me and gave a long sigh. I waved my hand toward the bathtub and thought of the incantation. The water began to flow from the faucet. I slipped off my dress and corset, along with all the petticoats and the rest of my undergarments. Staring at myself in the mirror, I saw all that had happened to me during the past few months. The scar on my forehead from when I first arrived was already gone, but the scar on my neck was still visible. I was lucky, the outfits I had worn around my parents had covered my neck...if they knew what had happened, they would've dragged me away from the manor. My eyes were rimmed in red from crying, and my cheeks were flushed. I looked terrible. I turned to see the water almost to the edge of the tub, and quickly shut it off using my hands rather than my magic, which my parents still didn't know about.

I sank down into the warm water, letting another sigh slip through my lips as my muscles began to relax. But my mind was a completely different story. _What do I do? How can I keep all of this a secret? Should I? Okay. Here's the shit...I have the opportunity to become a demon. That's something that I'll put aside until all of this is over. I have magickal powers that allow me to control the elements. I'll have to show that to my parents, maybe. Sebastian and I are together. That, I won't tell them. There's a monster guy type thing that wants me, and it will probably find me since it knows the scent of my blood. Sebastian will protect me from that, I'm sure. I have to find some way to get my parents home...How the fuck do I do that? _I huffed in my frustration. After a moment of brainstorming, I had a thought. _What if I go see Beelzebub again? He might help me! _I knew the chances of that were slim to none, but I had to try.


End file.
